


First Date Jitters

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: Julie and The Phantoms (Mainly Willex) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: Alex worries before his date with Willie. Julie and Flynn help.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke x Julie (mentioned)
Series: Julie and The Phantoms (Mainly Willex) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943308
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231





	First Date Jitters

Alex has always been a _worrier_.

He inherited anxiety from his hypochondriac overbearing 1950s housewife of a mom.

**Proof:**

  1. When he went on school field trips, he would pack a mini suitcase just in case he wasn’t leaving anything behind. Most kids didn’t even remember to take a notebook and a pencil to take notes.  
  

  2. He was the only kid to see home alone for the horror film that it was!  
  

  3. He couldn’t watch American Idol or X factor because the built-up tension of who would get sent home every week would give him heart palpitations.  
  

  4. He carried a fanny pack in the year of our lord 2021 just so he had a place to keep his inhaler. He didn’t need to, he hasn’t had an asthma attack in _seven years_ , but he still did just in case.  
  




So, when Willie told Alex to meet him at the skate shack (by the beach) at 9 o’clock in the morning, how did he expect him to just _sleep!_ After passing out for three hours due to tipsiness (he wasn’t passed out drunk like Reggie and Luke) he got up at 6 and started pacing the room, well the garage.

He could have slept in his dorm room, but he was too exhausted after dropping the guys off to call an Uber. It’s a good thing the guys were too out of it to wake up, or he’d have to explain that he may have a date with a _special_ someone. They would have freaked out because he rarely dated (if ever) and fill his head with way too many expectations. He didn’t want to go into this with his heart exposed. _That never worked out well for him_.

“What should I do, I can’t just pace for three hours straight?” He asked himself in a hushed tone. Luke was just a few feet away from him sleeping on the couch and Reggie was on the floor at his feet using a small pile of dirty laundry as a cushion.

Maybe he should do laundry. It was better than doing nothing, and it will keep him from worrying.

At that moment he noticed he was still wearing the sweatshirt Willie gave him. It could use a wash too. It had a little bit of chocolate on it (after Alex finished the carton on the bus), a bit of Reggie’s hair gel, and sweat from carrying the guys. And he could give it back to Willie later that morning if he washed it.

Oh yeah, perfect plan!

He swiped some dirty laundry from around the studio, and _from under Reggie_. He used the key Ray had provided his tenants (Reggie & Luke) with to access the laundry room. That guys were so damn lucky Ray let them stay in the studio on the cheap to help pay for Julie’s fancy music program.

He probably regretted it after he saw what was blossoming between Luke and Julie. Too late though, they were slowly becoming a part of the family.

  
  


+++

“What are you –

Alex jumped when he suddenly heard Julie’s voice. “Don’t do that!”

Julie was standing in the doorway of the laundry room, in her adorable _my little pony_ pajamas (They were a gift from her Tia), with her arms folded over her chest. She was annoyed, to say the least. “I’m the one who should be scared, I thought we were being robbed!”

“What burglar does the laundry?”

“That’s not the point!”

“I’m almost done.”

“Good, I’d like to get back to sleep. I got a class at 10,” She yawned and stretched.

The dryer stopped and Alex pulled out Willie’s sweatshirt. On impulse, he brought it to his face and smell it and _he pouted_. It no longer smelled like his cologne anymore. It smelled like the regular stupid flowery fabric softener.

“Did you just wash a single sweatshirt by itself?” Julie asked, eyebrow raised at him sniffing the shirt. “You know climate change is a thing right!”

Alex quickly wrapped the shirt up in a ball, as if Willie’s name were printed on the front. And she’d have any idea who’s it was. “This shirt…is made of a special material…I couldn’t wash it with the others…or the dye will…fade or something,” He stuttered and stumble for that entire sentence. It was a whole mess and Julie wasn’t buying it one bit.

“Alex why you are lying about laundry at 7 in the morning?” Her hands were on her hips and she was using her no-nonsense voice that she saved for Luke and Reggie’s shenanigans.

“Fine,” He sighed, slumped against the washing machine. “I was loaned this shirt, and I want to return it in the best condition I can…I may be going overboard …”

“As per usual...” Julie saw the possessive way he was holding the shirt and grinned. “Oooh…was it a guy…did you meet someone last night?”

“Maybe…” He smiled, hugging the shirt. He bit lip and worked up the courage to ask. “I may have a date at 9…”

“In the morning?” Julie’s eyes widened.

“Yeah…”

“Why aren’t you getting ready!” She grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the laundry room.

“Ready?” Alex asked, completely lost. “I was going to shower and change in the studio. I think I have some clothes there too…”

Julie groaned and stared at him like he had lost his mind. “You can’t just wing the first date! You need a whole new outfit! A whole makeover!”

“What WHAT???” Alex asked too stunned to stop her pulling him upstairs. He liked being prepared but did he really need a whole makeover? Did Willie expect him to get a whole makeover? He hasn’t been a proper date in _years_.

“Don’t worry,” Julie said, grabbing her phone when they entered her room. “I’ll call Flynn!”

“Why!” Alex screamed.

The rational part of his brain said this was wholly unnecessary but the anxious part of his brain – the little kid inside him who told him he still needed his inhaler – was also telling him he needed to look _perfect!_

_+++_

_“_ First things first, we need some concealer for those bags under his eyes _,”_ Flynn announced, opening her makeup kit.

“Hey!” Alex took offense.

“It’s your own fault,” Julie silenced him, “Always get a good night’s rest before a date!”

He deserved that. He did party hard just hours before a big date.

“Darken his eyebrows too,” Julie said.

“Yeah, so he’d finally have some.”

She got him there. Being a natural blonde, he spent most of his life looking like he didn’t have eyebrows.

Flynn lifted his chin and moved it around, examining his skin. “Girl, get the bronzer, he’s looking _pale AF_.”

“I can’t help that!” he argued. He didn’t know he had that many flaws.

“Yeah Flynn, he can’t help being _melanin deficient.”_

The girls giggled and he couldn’t help giggling with them. He didn’t hate being made up. He didn’t feel it necessary, but he loved bonding with the girls. They were sweet, cute, and made him feel better about missing his little sisters. His parents being who they were made it difficult to want to visit home.

“He does have these naturally pink lips…” Julie complimented him, “He’ll just need a bit of Chapstick.”

“Just in case he gets _kissed_ ,” Flynn tickled his nose with her makeup brush.

He smiled and blushed. He was dying for another chance to kiss Willie. If one didn’t present itself naturally, he’d take the risk and kiss him first. _Easier said than done_.

“We’re done right?” He’s been sitting still for far too long.

“Hell no!” Flynn glared at him. “Where did you get this guy from?”

Julie shook her head in disappointment. “I don’t know girl….”

“What’s next?” He asked.

“The lewk? Da outfit!”

“Lemme go get some clothes…”

“If you don’t sit down!” Flynn ordered, opening the suitcase she brought with her. As she searched, she consulted Julie and only Julie. “So, what were we thinking? Early 2000s Aaliyah inspired…90s grunge….”

“Umm…I was thinking K-pop/C-pop fits him best.”

“You’re a genius!”

“Do I get a say in this?”

A heap of pastel-colored shirts and tight jeans were thrown at his head in response. This was their love language and he was going to have to learn to respect that.

+++

Julie took the bus with Alex on the way to his date (she didn’t mind going in an hour early to class if she could be there to touch up his makeup if he accidentally smudged it, _again_ ). She was so exhausted from making him over. She fell asleep on his shoulder the minute the bus started. She even drooled a bit. Damn, he missed his baby sisters. He was supposed to be having these moments with them! It was _bittersweet_. 

When he got off the bus not far from the Skate Shack, he realized he was 15 minutes late. Immediately his heart just starts racing. His head is filled with thoughts that Willie came and left him. He’d been rejected. The air around him _thinned_.

“Hey, hotdog?” A voice said behind him.

“Ek!” Alex uttered a high-pitched shriek.

Willie grinned, holding out a hotdog with the works. “It’s just me, _Willie_.”

“Why does everyone keeps sneaking up on me,” He muttered to himself.

“You need to unclench,” He advised, putting the hotdog in his hand. “That’s what I’m here for.”

"And here is your sweatshirt," Alex nervously exchanged it for the hotdog like a drug deal. "It's _clean_." He added, hoping his hard work paid off. 

"Nice," Willie slipped the sweatshirt over his tank top. He pulled up the collar and sniffed it. "It doesn't smell like my gym bag anymore. Thanks, _bro_." 

Hopefully, Alex will get something of his to keep next time. Maybe one of those bracelets around his wrist. That would be great. 

When Willie noticed he was staring at his hands, Alex put on a show of taking a big bite of the hotdog. It was good. What was better was the concept of Willie bringing him breakfast. _He was so considered_. Alex liked considerate guys. Fuck! He should have brought him something too, like coffee! Willie must think he’s _inconsiderate!_

“ _Hmm, tasty..._ ”

“Now finish up your breakfast and let’s go shred…” Willie said, placing a skateboard in Alex’s other hand before skating off ahead.

“I can’t –

“You’ll learn!”

“Where are we going?” He whined, running behind him carrying the board instead of using it.

“It’s a surprise!”

“You just love surprising me…” He muttered to himself. He was only partially complaining. “Wait up!” He shouted, running at full speed.

A lot of their relationship will be spent trying to keep up with Willie.

That fact didn’t bother him.

++++  
  


“We can’t skateboard in a museum Willie,” Alex grabbed at his head.

“Yes, we can,” Willie insisted, with his same dazzling smile. “I do all the time.”

“It’s illegal!” He whined.

“Maybe, _didn’t look into it_ ,” He pulled the chain off the door (at the back of the museum) and pushed it open. “No one is watching the place until like 12 am, it’s under renovations and the art is in storage for like two more weeks.”

“If I get in trouble my parents will kill me… _dead!_ ”

Willie smiled his lovely smile that went all the way to his eyes. “I won’t let you die.” He yanked him inside the building.

Alex wasn’t sure whether he spent the time resisting because he was afraid of legal retribution or he wanted Willie to hold his hand. It was a little of both. When they start dating (Oh God he was thinking way ahead! He was developing hopes and expectations! _No!_ ) he hoped he can just take hold of Willie’s hand whenever he wanted.

“Do good, and we’ll get ice cream after this.”

“Sweet!”  
  


+++  
  


Alex wasn’t doing so well. He crashed and fall on repeat. It was America’s funniest home videos worthy. It was a good thing Willie thought to rent a set of helmets and pads from the Skate Shack before meeting up. They were keeping Alex’s organs inside his body.

In a particular embarrassing move he stepped on the board, it rolled under his foot and he immediately fell on his ass. “Never again!” He shouted.

“Yes again!” Willie responded, holding back his laugh. “Falling is crucial a part of board life, bro.”

“Well _bro_ ,” Alex sniped, playfully bitter. “I don’t see you falling.”

“I did fall, as a kid,” Willie pulled him up off the ground. “You stop falling after a while…after you learn to focus and center yourself as I said.”

“Well, I want to sidestep the falling years, please. Can I get some less cryptic instructions? Or a manual? _A how-to skateboard for dummies!_ ”

Seeing his exasperated expression, and long flailing arms, Willie couldn’t hold back his laughter. It was rich and deep, he held his stomach and doubled over in joy.

“Don’t laugh!” Willie begged, secretly loving the sound. He wished he could bottle it. He wished he could bottle the tingling feeling it gave him.

“I don’t mean to…” He said through laughter. “You’re so funny.”

 _And you’re cute_. Alex thought.

“Get on your board.”

“Not again,” Alex whined.

“I’ll give instructions this time…” Willie said. “You need the hands-on approach…”

Alex blushed deep at what he was thinking. _Oh, I want your hands all over me_.

+++

“You’re killing it, bro!” Willie cheered. He cheered as if Alex was dominating at the X-games. All he was doing was managing to stay on the board.

“Again! _Again!_ ” Alex chanted.

“You need to learn to do it by yourself.”

“Later…” Alex pouted, batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion. “Fun _now_!”

Willie shook his head but did it anyway. He seemed to have a weak spot for Alex.

Alex climbed onto the top of a steep ramp, Willie stood beside him and held his hand as Alex stated down. It was a trick done with kids. It was the training wheels of skateboarding. Alex skated down the ramp while Willie ran down to the base to meet him there.

“ _Good job_ ,” he humored him.

“Yeah, I’m the best, Tony Hawk wishes he were me…” Alex joked, dusting off his shoulders.

Willie chuckled. “Let’s get out of here.”

“I’m just starting to get better.”

Willie tapped his watch, “Security clocks in in 20 minutes.”

“Oh shit!”  
  


+++  
  


“I should treat _you_ sometimes,” Alex said, licking the strawberry pistachio ice cream Willie treated him to. He knew the owner of the cart and didn’t have to pay. They all worked for Caleb.

“It’s a belated birthday gift…”

“Still feel bad…”

“Maybe you can give me a drum lesson or two,” Willie said, wearing a chocolate ice cream mustache. 

“Oh yeah, I give a lesson to Julie on Sundays, you can come too.” Alex was glad for more opportunities to spend time with Willie.

Willie slid closer to Alex on the park bench. “Who is this Julie?” He asked curiously.

Alex didn’t quite pick up what Willie was putting down. “Julie is just the best; she gave us a place to practice…heck a place to live….and ever since she joined band, we’ve been booking way more gigs. She helped us be seen, _be recognized_ ,” He gushed.

“You interested in her…?” Willie asked, being a lot blunter. There was a disappointed undertone to his voice.

The funniest and weirdest expression appeared on Alex’s face. He was flabbergasted. No one had mistaken him for straight since he ordered a Harry Styles body pillow from eBay (at 16). He was lonely after his breakup with Luke. It was a phase, and he doesn’t want to talk about it. “Julie is like a sister to me!”

“Oh great,” Willie looked relieved.

“She’s also not my type,” Alex asserted, shirting around the confession. He still wasn’t used to coming out _all_ the time. He preferred being around people who already knew.

Willie bit his lip.

His tongue ran across his bottom lip. “Who’s your type…?” 

He waited patiently, he _waited expectantly_ for Alex’s response.

This was the second chance Alex was looking for. Willie wanted him. These were the ‘please kiss me’ signs that Cosmo magazine said to look for. This was the perfect cinematic opportunity, Alex. Risk it, Alex! Risk it for the Biscuit **™**!

Alex leaned in close.

Willie leaned in to meet him. They were just inches apart.

“You have chocolate on your upper lip!” Alex cockblocked himself, reaching for a napkin from his fanny pack.

“What?” Willie pulled away, dazed, and confused. “Does it matter?”

“Yep, don’t want to go into work messy!” He nervously mopped away Willie’s mustache.

 _Fuck I’m an idiot!_ Alex internally screamed.

_I don’t deserve the biscuit!_

“Thank I guess,” Willie stood up sounding defeated. He looked at his watch. “I should be going…into work.”

He was leaving.

Alex couldn’t let him leave.

Alex bolted up and grabbed Willie’s hand. He took a deep breath, focused, and centered himself. In a rush of adrenaline, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Willie’s. Willie was stunned. He stared at Alex who had his eyes shut tight and his puckered _trembling_ lips pressed to his. Willie returned the kiss with all the feelings he had inside him. They melted into the kiss.

_It was so soft._

It was so soft it would be in the Guinness World Records of softest kisses.

It was so soft it would be compared to name brand toilet paper in commercials on _the regular_. [Charmin ultra-soft as soft as the kiss Alex and Willie shared in the park!]

It was the softest kiss in all the universe! Alex thought.

The fact the old lady feeding the ducks and a field trip of preschoolers could see didn’t make the kiss any less perfect, soft, and _ice cream sweet_.

It did make them end the kiss quite shortly, denying themselves all that they wanted. Alex was denied to opportunity to run his hands through Willie’s hair and Willie was denied the feeling of Alex’s chest pressed against his.

“Wow…” Willie said when they pulled away.

“Yeah…” Alex sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You’re my type…cute guys on skateboards…” He nervously fired finger guns at him.

“Good to know,” Willie said, still glowing.  
  


**_[Ring]  
  
_ **

Willie’s phone went off again.

**[Ring]  
  
**

“Not again!” Alex groaned under this breath.

“Duty calls.” Willie geared up to speed off.

 _Not so fast!_ Alex thought. He pulled a sharpie out of his fanny pack and scribbled his phone number onto Willie’s hand with the swiftness of an Olympian. “Text me,” He said way too eager than he wanted to come off. “I mean if you want to…if you’re bored…and I’m bored.” 

Willie flashed him a grin and sped off without looking back. “Count on it!”

Alex collapsed onto the bench and watched him ride off.

“I am the man!” Alex shouted, congratulating himself.

“Sure, you are,” The old lady said sarcastically. “Took ya a while.”

“You stay out of this!” He said defensively.

_He was trying his best._

+++

Alex was exhausted after his date. On the bus ride back to his dorm, he fought the urge to fall asleep. As his eyes closed, his phone beeped repeatedly. It was several messages from a group chat entitled “ **Directioners for Life.** ” The only members were Julie, Flynn, and himself. He smiled at his phone.

 **Fly:** I’ve waited long enough what’s the tea?  
  


 **Julie from da block:** Spill Alex…we know you’re online!  
  


_[.... Alex is typing…]  
  
_

**Fly:** Bettas be trying!  
  


_[.... Alex is typing…]  
  
_

**Alex:** What tea?  
  


 **Julie from the da block:** Lemme translate Flynn. “Give us the details fool.”  
  


 **Fly:** We earned this.  
  


_[.... Alex is typing…]  
  
_

**Alex:** A gentleman does not kiss and tell.  
  


 **Julie:** 😂  
  


 **Fly:** We raised a thot, not a gentleman.  
  


 **Alex:** 😲  
  


 **Alex:** There may or may not have been a kiss. I will not confirm or deny.  
  


**Julie from da** **block:** 🥳

**Fly:**

I take all the credit for this. I’m writing this in my resume.  
  


 **Julie from da block:** hey! I recommended your service!  
  


 **Fly:** You will receive payment in internet clout when I am the number one makeup artist for Janelle Monae.  
  


 **Julie from da block:** It is what I deserve.  
  


**Alex: 😊**   
  


**Julie from da block:** Proud of you Hermano. Love you to the moon and back! 💖  
  


 **Fly:** Cosigned. 😘

Alex’s heart sped up when he read what they wrote. The support he had was genuine and no less important just because they weren’t blood. He never had to worry alone again if he didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more Julie, Flynn, Carrie, and Nick in chapters 4 onwards. I finally have the main plot in mind. Chapter 3 will be very spicy.


End file.
